creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Brutalny Anioł
PS. To moja pierwsza praca tego typu. Wybrałam sobie bardzo trudny temat do pisania i nadal się uczę więc proszę o wyrozumiałość mam nadzieję że pomożecie mi trochę ulepszyć moje pracę ;) (jeszcze jedno nie będę na początku dodawała ilustracji ponieważ muszę najpierw dojść do danych miejsc co nie jest łatwe zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o mnie) Rozdział 1 To był mój kres. Czułem jak moje ciało wyje z bólu gdy wciskałem żyletkę pomiędzy komórki swojej skóry. Nie przestawałem i dusiłem zimne ostrze głębiej tak, by mieć pewność, że moje ciało zostanie jedynie pustym workiem. Zagryzłem wargę i stanąłem na wysokości zadania. Szybko i sprawnie. Póki czułem swoje kończyny pobiegłem na most. Ludzie gapili się na mnie z przerażeniem, widzieli krew płynącą spod rękawów swetra. Leciała krew i tak jak ona poleciałem ja, na samo dno rzeki nad, którą rozpościerał się most. Oto ja... Boże przyjmij mnie ciepło, ponieważ nadchodzi twój syn marnotrawny, którego nie obejmie już ten zimny świat. Srebrne łzy w czasie lotu zdążyły spłynąć na moje policzki, lecz w ułamku sekundy stały się jednością z rwącą wodą. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na mnie i na płynącą wraz z mym ciałem krew. Jeszcze przez chwilkę czułem jak woda obmywa moje rany i dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się co zrobiłem. Cisza... Ciemność... i piekielne zimno to jedyne co teraz czuję. Słyszę echo wypełnione pustką i beztroską. Nagle słyszę pikanie, a w moim podniebieniu tańczy zapach szpitalnych ścian. Nie mogę otworzyć oczu. Zimne, światło miga przed nimi w jakiś sposób stanowiąc ukojenie dla świeżych ran. Czy umarłem? Zadaje sobie to pytanie jeszcze przez kilka minut. Udaje mi się w końcu otworzyć oczy. Widzę czerwone niebo ogołocone z chmur oraz szare, opustoszałe budynki wysokie jak moja stara szkoła. Wstaje z zawrotami głowy i lekkimi mdłościami. Pierwszy rzut oka daje mi do zrozumienia, że to nie jest już moje rodzinne miasto. Wszystko jest smutne i mroczne jak w dobrym horrorze. "Co się dzieje?" - Szepcze do siebie i czuje, że zwariowałem. Oglądam nadgarstki, które jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki zagoiły się nie zostawiając blizn. Wstaje bardzo niezgrabnie chwiejąc się na nogach i ledwo utrzymując równowagę. Spojrzałem na swoje ubranie. Poczułem się zawstydzony i nagi. Moje ciało okrywało zwiewne i białe ubranie. Było niczym szata. Albo piżamka dziewczynki z bogatej rodziny. Przejrzałem się w kałuży. Oślepił mnie blask bujnej, złotej grzywy, która delikatnie okrywała moją głowę. Zmrużyłem oczy by porządnie przejrzeć się w odbiciu, ale nic nie zdołałem ujrzeć. Po dłuższej chwili moja głowa eksplodowała bólem gorszym niż przy przyciskaniu żyletki do żył. Ból rozrywał moje ciało. Padłem na kolana z krzykiem i straciłem przytomność. Nie wiedziałem co dzieje się dookoła. Myślałem, że moje ciało pożerają kruki a robaki zalęgają się w mojej czaszce, lecz to było coś innego. Ocknąłem się, ból minął a dziwne mrowienie i ostre kłucia w ciele ustąpiły. Czułem ulgę, lecz gdy obraz przed moimi oczyma przestał namiętnie kiwać się w prawo i lewo zauważyłem zarys gumowego buta. "''Czyżbym nie był sam?" - '' Zapytałem w myślach i lekko spojrzałem do góry. Nie miałem siły by wstać. Nie musiałem się też zbytnio wysilać. Osoba, do której należał but chwyciła mnie mocno za włosy i pociągnęła brutalnie do góry. Obcy był silny i bardzo stanowczy. Emanował dziwnym zimnem... jakby śmiercią. Usłyszałem jeszcze jeden głos, który kazał mężczyźnie mnie puścić. Gdy to zrobił moje ciało wróciło na mokrą i popękaną ulicę. Nie poleżałem tam długo bo ktoś wziął mnie w ramiona i uniósł do góry ze szczególną delikatnością. zaś gdy spojrzałem tej osobie w twarz uspokoiłem się deczko. Był to przystojny i wysoki mężczyzna, który nie sprawiał wrażenia niebezpiecznego, bardziej smutnego i przygnębionego a jego zapach swetra był słodki i miły przez co zachciało mi się spać. - Musiał zmarznąć przez ten czas... mogliśmy się pośpieszyć. Wierz jak delikatny i ważny jest dla nas. Gdyby znaleźli go pierwsi moglibyśmy popaść w zapomnienie. - powiedział trzymający mnie facet lekko głaszcząc moje włosy. Nie wiedziałem o co im chodzi i o czym rozmawiają ale w tej chwili najbardziej myślałem o odpoczynku. Zasnąłem... Tak długo wsłuchiwałem się w ich rozmowę jak tylko mogłem lecz ciepło, zapach słodkości oraz delikatna dłoń nieznajomego ukołysały mnie do snu... Nie pomyślałbym, że poczuje coś jeszcze oprócz zimnej żyletki ale jednak. Obudziłem się w pomieszczeniu lecz to nie był szpital. Spałem na wygodnym, białym puchu przypominający sztuczne futro zwierząt a w około mnie były szare ściany budynku, na każdej wisiał jakiś obraz lecz każdy był zamazany lub wydrapany przez coś tępego. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie mogą być ludzie z tych obrazów i czy w ogóle ktoś tu żyje oprócz mnie. Przypominam sobie dwa głosy i dwie twarze, które widziałem na ulicy ale dlaczego teraz ich nie ma? Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo chce ich zobaczyć skoro ich nie znam. Są mi całkowicie obcy. Nagle słyszę stukot twardych butów a za nim trzask deski i piszczenie nie naoliwionych drzwi do pokoju, w którym się znalazłem. Po krótkiej minucie ktoś wychylił się zza spróchniałymi drzwiami. To był jeden z mężczyzn, których widziałem wcześniej lecz na moje nieszczęście, był nim ten, który mocno chwycił mnie za włosy i z pogardą rzucał na mnie groźne spojrzenie jak teraz. Przełknąłem ślinę i usiadłem. Moje ręce drżały ze strachu a serce jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć przez krtań. Z każdym krokiem w przód mężczyzny obawiałem się jeszcze bardziej, ale gdy był już dość blisko ukucnął i spojrzał na mnie bez emocji. - Płytko oddychasz i nie patrzysz mi w oczy, boisz się mnie? - zapytał szorstko a ja drżącym głosem odpowiedziałem z grzeczności - Nie... skądże. Pan jest? - ścisnąłem w dłoniach materiał, którym zostałem okryty i spuściłem wzrok - Gabriel. Ten facet, który ciebie niósł przez całą drogę tutaj to Sebastian. A ty jesteś jak mniemam Jonasz osoba, która zawsze trzymała nas pod kluczem pokazując, że masz ,"idealne życie" chociaż sam wiedziałeś, że to kłamstwo. Głupi dzieciak. - warknął i wstał groźnie przy czym zauważyłem, że z tyłu paska ma przyczepiony tasak do mięsa, który był upaćkany zaschniętą krwią. Nie chciałbym wiedzieć czy zwierzęcą czy ludzką. Jeszcze raz przełknąłem ślinę i próbowałem wstać lecz omal nie upadłem w czasie próby chodzenia. W czasie mojego zapoznawania się z otoczeniem, do pokoju przyszedł drugi mężczyzna lecz jego mina nic się nie zmieniła od naszego pierwszego spotkania. - Jonasz. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Jestem Sebastian, twoją smutną duszą. - powiedział płytko i smutnawo a następnie chwycił garstkę swoich ciemno brązowych włosów i zaczesał je za ucho. - Pewnie nic nie rozumiesz i się boisz ale nie musisz się martwić. Trafiłeś tutaj bo próbowałeś popełnić samobójstwo teraz będziesz walczył ze śmiercią. My musimy tobie pomóc… jesteśmy twoimi duszami, których nie chciałeś nikomu pokazać. Gabriel jest zły a ja smutny. Całkowicie się różnimy ale łączysz nas właśnie ty. - Nadal nic nie rozumiem... jestem tutaj by zwalczyć śmierć, ale po co mielibyście mi pomagać? Czy jest tu coś niebezpiecznego? - zapytałem ze strachem i ciekawością - Po tym świecie chodzą złe stworzenia w ciałach ludzi. Każdy napotkany będzie chciał ciebie zabić. A gdy umrzesz tutaj... umrzesz w świecie realnym a my znikniemy. Masz wybór zginąć tu, nie odrodzić się w świecie realnym i uratować niewinnych ludzi lub przetrwać śmierć żyć w świecie realnym lecz pozabijać ludzi nie winnych. Taki jest haczyk. Za każde zabite stworzenie zabijasz czterech pacjentów i jednego lekarza. Potworów jest niewiele ale wyczują twoją krew a gdy już je napotkasz nie wycofają się i będziemy musieli ich zabić. Musimy cie jedynie przeprowadzić do światła a wtedy się wybudzisz lecz nie ma szans byśmy nie przeszli tam niezauważeni. - powiedzieli kolejno i bardzo poważnie. W tym momencie musiałem zdecydować, co robić lecz to nie było łatwe. Chciałem żyć ale nie chciałem śmierci innych. To jak grzech, który zanieczyszcza twoje ciało i nie możesz się go pozbyć nawet wodą święconą, modłami do boga czy spowiedzią, ponieważ ta skaza wnika do twoich komórek, do krwi i umysłu niszcząc cały organizm od najmniejszego nerwu po organy. Postanowiłem spróbować przeżyć lecz nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Jednocześnie to była walka z czasem. Potwory mogą szybko wyczuć moją obecność i tego się obawiałem. Od razu po moich rozmyśleniach wyruszyliśmy w drogę, ponieważ stanie w miejscu jest bardzo niebezpieczne i dla mnie i dla moich obrońców, którzy dumnie szli przodem na wszelki wypadek gdyby musieli walczyć. Obserwowałem okolicę z przerażeniem i wątpliwością lecz trzymała mnie przy życiu myśl, że jeśli dojdę do światła przeżyje i będę mógł spróbować wszystko naprawić. Gdy szliśmy ulicą w głąb opuszczonego i wymarłego miasta mój smutny towarzysz zadawał mi pytania, na które powinien znać odpowiedzi. Dziwiłem się, że część mojej duszy nie wie o mnie prawie nic. - A dlaczego chciałeś się zabić? - zapytał jeszcze raz nie odwracając w moją stronę twarzy. - Powtarzałem to tobie kilka set razy. "Nie powiem bo wolę o tym zapomnieć". A w ogóle skoro jesteś cząstką mojej duszy to powinieneś cokolwiek o mnie wiedzieć. - mruknąłem i spojrzałem w swoje stopy, które wydawała urocze dźwięki tuptania na mokrym asfalcie. - No wiem ale… - nie dokończył bo usta zasłonił mu Gabriel, który najwidoczniej nie chciał bym się o czymś dowiedział. Zatrzymaliśmy się. Staliśmy tak przez kilka sekund, cisza objęła to miejsce szczególną troską i zainteresowaniem co bardzo nas niepokoiło. Nagle coś zimnego i nieprzyjemnego w dotyku chwyciło mnie za ramiona. Gdy Sebastian się odwrócił, z prędkością światła wyciągnął srebrny pistolet i strzelił prosto w łeb stworzenia, które miało na mnie ochotę. Zacząłem bardzo ciężko i nerwowo oddychać. Przeraziłem się, bo słyszałem jak centralnie przy moim uchu przelatuje pocisk z broni mężczyzny. To niecodzienna sprawa. Ludzie nie strzelają do swoich pobrateńców bez powodu. Faceci szybko do mnie podbiegli by sprawdzić czy nic mi się nie stało. We trójkę spojrzeliśmy na martwego potwora, który umarł z otwartą buzią jakby wgryzał się w ulicę. Był przerażający a jego blada i zimnawa skóra przypominała w dotyku rybę bez łusek, co stanowczo mnie obrzydzało! - Wiedziałem, że bez walki ani rusz! Jakbyś nie chciał się zabić nie było by problemów! - krzyknął Gabriel z wyrzutami ale Sebastian szybko go uspokoił - Naprawdę mi przykro... ale nie obejdzie się bez strat. Nie uratujesz ludzi chyba, że teraz ktoś cie zabije. Wybieraj. - powiedział smutno a ja stałem tam jak wryty. Mam do wyboru, egoizm albo dobroczynność lecz oba mi nie pasują co mam zrobić? W naszym kraju jest dozwolona eutanazja i jeśli nie wybudzę się na czas zostanę zabity przez lekarzy. Podjąłem okropną decyzję świadczącą o moim ego. Postanowiłem przeżyć i nie zważać na straty ludzi wmawiając sobie, że i tak kiedyś umrą. - Macie racje... bez walki się nie obejdzie. Dlatego... chcę żyć bez względu na wszystko - powiedziałem w ich stronę z poważną miną i tak postanowiliśmy iść dalej z wiatrem wzdłuż nie kończącej się drogi aż do samego światła. Kategoria:Opowiadania